Young Guns: The Beginning
by magukarogu
Summary: Starts out five years before the arrival of Billy the Kid. Includes all five of the boys and possibly even new characters! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Stephen, here we are." John Tunstall brought his horse and cart to a stop in front of a few small buildings, in the middle of a vast ranch.

The boy sitting beside John glanced up at him with big brown eyes, and said nothing as he nervously took in his surroundings.

"Don't be afraid, Stephen." John motioned to the smallest building. 'That's the bunkhouse. If you have any belongings with you, there's plenty of room to spare.'

The boy once again said nothing, but this time he nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Stephen." John placed his hand comfortingly on Stephen's shoulder. "But, be thankful. It is a wonder that you got away."

The boy looked down and brushed his filthy hair away from an expressionless face.

The sound of horse hooves could suddenly be heard.

John lifted his hand. 'Well, here are the other boys now. Shall I introduce you?' He stepped down from the cart and straightened his jacket.

Stephen followed John's actions, minus straightening his jacket.

Two boys rode up on horses, one with dark, neatly trimmed hair, and a very serious expression on his face. The other had dark skin and flowing black hair. They each carried a rifle on their back.

"Richard, Chavez." John smiled at them.

The one with short hair nodded towards Stephen. "Who's that?"

"This is Stephen." John beckoned Stephen to come forward. "Richard," The boy who had just spoken nodded again. "and Chavez." The one with dark skin made eye contact with Stephen.

Stephen squinted and tilted his hat a little to provide better vision. He instantly came alive at the sight of Chavez. "Oh Christ." He said. "Not a Mexican."

"Welcome, pendejo." Chavez said with mock cheer.

"What'd he just call me?" Stephen exclaimed. "What the hell does pindy-ko mean!"

"Stephen!" John said strictly. "If you wish to stay here, you must use proper manners. Especially towards the other boys."

"I don' take kindly to Mexicans…" Stephen curled his lip.

Chavez's hand crept to the handle of a knife at his waist and Stephen took a challenging step forward

"Stephen, that's enough." John sternly grabbed Stephen's arm.

Stephen stopped advancing, and spit on the ground in front of Chavez's horse. Chavez glared at Stephen.

"Now, I think a proper apology is in order." John commanded.

"Sorry." Stephen muttered.

Chavez nodded in acceptance.

"Now, Richard, would you mind escorting Stephen to the bunkhouse?"

"O' course, Mr. Tunstall." Richard and Chavez both dismounted their horses. Richard handed the reins of his to Chavez. "Could you take him to the stable?"

Chavez led the horses away to the left.

"Come on, boy." Richard took Stephen into the small building on the right.

Inside were four beds, and a small wooden table beside each one. The two beds at the back of the room were obviously occupied.

"The back two are mine an' Chavez's. You can take one of the others." Richard directed.

Stephen looked left and right, and back at Richard.

"Why'ont you have a seat, Stephen?" Richard suggested.

"Steve." He sat on the bed to the right.

"Dick." Richard held out his hand.

Steve shook his hand, and Richard sat down on the bed across from Steve's. Richard looked down at the grime transferred from Steve's hand, and wiped it away on his pants. "This's bed's mine."

"Good." Steve said. "I don't wanter be sleepin' next to a Mexican."

"Hey, now, Chavez is a good guy. What do ya have against Mexicans?" Dick said defensively.

"Yeah, but he'll more'n likely try an' slice one of our necks with that knife o' his, middle o' the night." Steve ignored the question.

"Chavez wouldn't think o' doin' that. You had best be decent to him, Steve." Richard stood up. "Come on now, I'll show you around."

"I think I'll stay 'ere." Steve lay back on his bed.

"Pard'n, but you've got to earn yer stay 'round here." Dick said coldly. "How old are you, 'nyways?"

"Fourteen." Steve murmured.

Richard chuckled slightly.

"You're not much older." Steve snapped.

"I'm sixteen. Chavez's fifteen. Looks like yer gonna be the little guy 'round here." Dick smiled. 'Now, come on, there's plenty o' work to be done.'

"I said, I'll stay 'ere." Steven said menacingly.

'Well, fine, but be ready to start workin' tomorrow, ya hear?' Richard shook his head and left the building.

Steve stared at the ceiling for a while, then buried his head in his pillow and began to sob quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

"He sure found a stubborn one." Richard entered the stable and found his horse unsaddled and watered. "Thanks, Chavez."

"Don't mention it." Chavez busied himself brushing his horse.

"Chavez, don't worry 'bout 'im. He'll act nice-like, I'll make sure of that." Dick said reassuringly.

Chavez sighed and shook his head. "Ignorant."

Just then, John entered.

"Howdy, Mr. Tunstall." Dick said.

"Hello, boys. Where's Stephen?" John looked around.

"He insisted on stayin' at the bunkhouse." Dick shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we won't be too hard on him for now." John suggested. "Stephen and his brother were trying to steal a horse from out front of the bar. His brother was shot, and I got to Stephen just in the nick of time. He's probably very saddened right now, I think his brother was all he had."

Dick felt a pang of regret. "Poor kid."

"He's not going to be great to live with. Are you sure about this?" Chavez looked up from his horse.

"Now, Chavez, he'll be fine. There's not much I can do to change his attitude currently, but I'm sure he will grow more polite over time." John said.

Chavez looked back to his horse.

"Do you need any help with supper, Mr. Tunstall?" Dick asked.

"No, thank you Richard." John smiled. "But, when you're finished here, would you mind getting cleaned up and bringing Stephen to dinner? It will be ready shortly."

"Sure thing, Mr. Tunstall." Dick nodded.

"Alright. Don't bother getting changed, I doubt that Stephen has other clothes, we wouldn't want to make him feel out of place." John left the building.

"You done?" Dick turned to Chavez.

"Almost." Chavez said, although he was clearly finished. "Why don't you go get him. I'll be there in a minute."

"Chavez." Dick said and cocked his head to the side. "Come on, you've got to get used to eachother."

"Fine." Chavez closed the door to his horse's stall.

They left the stable and walked to the bunkhouse. Entering, they found Steve, his face still buried in his pillow.

"Steve?" Dick knocked on the wall.

"Uhh…" Steve bolted upright and wiped his eyes. It was unapparent that he was crying, thanks to the dirt smeared all over his face.

"We'll show you where to get cleaned up. It's time for supper." Dick motioned for him to follow them.

Steve rubbed his eyes some more and quietly followed the boys around to the back of the bunkhouse, where there was an outhouse, bucket, and tap. Dick filled the bucket with water and rinsed off his face and scrubbed his arms and hands. He then passed the bucket to Steve, who sloppily mimicked the actions. Dick made his way to the main house. Steve wiped his face dry on his shirt, and passed the bucket to Chavez. As they made eye contact for a split second, Chavez smiled. Steve didn't really dislike him, he had no reason to. He was brought up that way, and Chavez knew his opinion could be swayed with time.

Steve almost smiled back, and then switched it for a scowl. He spun around and followed Dick's path.

Chavez sighed and splashed the slightly murky water on his face.

"Mr. Tunstall, it smells real good." Dick said as he seated himself on the left side of a large wooden table.

John entered the dining room, taking his spot at the head of the table. "Let's hope it tastes as good." He smiled at Dick.

Steve entered the room, and sat down across from Dick.

"Where is Chavez?" John asked.

Steve shrugged as Chavez came into the room. He halted as he got to the table, and looked hesitantly at the seat next to Dick, then up at John. John nodded. Chavez and Steve both gave sighs of relief as Chavez lowered himself into the chair next to Dick. Steve reached for a bowl of mashed potatoes, and then pulled his hand back at a stern glance from Dick.

"Richard, would you?" John asked.

Dick nodded. Chavez, Dick, and John clasped their hands together in front of them and bowed their heads. "Lord, we thank you for the food you've gen'rously provided."

Steve rolled his eyes and reached for the potatoes again. He received a slight kick from Dick and irritably pulled his arm away and leant back in his chair.

"Thank you for our lives, and all o' the good things that you've given'…" Dick continued.

Steve yawned.

"Amen." Dick finished with a glare towards Steve.

"Can we eat now? I'm starvin'." Steve looked around.

"Stephen." John warned.

"…Please?" Steve reluctantly added.

"Yes." John finally said.

Once again, Steve reached for the potatoes. Chavez pulled them out of his reach, and gently passed them to Steve.

Steve breathed out impatiently and scooped a serving on to his plate.

"Thank you, Mr. Tunstall." Chavez said as he ladled soup into his bowl.

"Yes, Thanks." Dick added. They both looked expectantly at Steve.

Steve stared at them in disbelief, and then sighed. "Thank you." He said with annoyance in his voice, but it was apparent that he was actually grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time to get up, Steve!" Dick hollered from the door of the bunkhouse. Him and Chavez were wide awake, waiting.

"Grrmmmphh…" Steve rolled over. "What time is it!"

"Time to start working the cattle." Chavez offered. "Get up, Dick and I will show you the ropes."

"Jesus…" Steve sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. "It's still dark out!"

"Yes. We've got to get to the beef before they start headin' for the shade in the east. They've already chewed those fields to a pulp." Dick explained.

Steve flopped back down in bed. "Sounds like a Mexican job to me…" He muttered.

"Alright. Come on, pendejo." Chavez pulled the blankets, along with Steve, off of the bed. He landed with a thump on the wooden floor.

"Christ!" Steve made a swing for Chavez's legs. Chavez swiftly jumped out of the way and laughed.

"Mexican sunuvabitch!" Steve jumped up and threw a pillow forcefully at Chavez.

"Mexican-Indian!" Chavez corrected and threw the pillow back.

"Hey!" Dick intercepted the pillow.

"What!" Steve and Chavez said in unison.

"Cut it out! Now come _on_!" Dick yelled at them. "We've got to get to work!"

"Navajo…" Steve grumbled as he brushed past Chavez out the door.

Chavez proceeded to chase him but was stopped by Dick's firm grip on his shirt.

"Let it go." Dick said.

Chavez shook his head and walked with Dick to the stable, where Steve was already waiting.

"How did you know to come here?" Dick asked, surprised.

"Uh, you _said_ we were workin' the cattle." Steve replied with sarcasm.

Chavez was quick to reply. "Listen, pendejo, watch your mouth when you talk to him."

Steve gave a doubtful look to Chavez and then turned to Dick. "Well then, Dick. Where's my horse?"

"Your horse?" Dick chuckled. "You can borrow one of John's, but you don't get your own."

Steve growled. "Well, which one do I get ter ride?"

"Marnie." Chavez pointed to a large brown mare.

"Marnie?" Steve repeated in disgust.

"She's a good horse." Dick assured him.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sounds like one too."

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth Steve." Chavez stated strongly.

"I'm gettin' real tired of your Mexican ass tellin' me what to do, Cha-vez." Steve spat.

Chavez's hand flew to his waist. He whipped out a curved knife and pointed it at Steve. "Want to say that again?"

"I'm gettin' real tired o-" Steve began.

"That is _enough_!" Dick cut him off. "Jesus Chavez! Put that knife away! Steve you watch it! One day you're gonna get hurt boy, and nobody's gonna stop it!"

Steve looked down.

"Now say sorry. Both of you!" Dick ordered.

"Sorry, Chavez." Steve said.

"Me too Steve." Chavez said, and lifted a saddle onto his horse.

Steve entered Marnie's stall, and placed the bridle in her mouth and around her head carefully. He then lifted a saddle off of a table and positioned it on her. Dick did the same with his horse, and they all got their horses ready in silence.

Dick mounted his. "Ready?" He asked.

Chavez and Steve said nothing.

"Let's ride!" Dick dug his heels into the sides of his horse and went galloping out of the stable. Chavez and Steve followed, each one trying to outrun the other.

"Woo! Com'n, greaser!" Steve cheered as his horse bypassed Chavez's.

"Hya!" Chavez slapped the hindquarters of his horse with the slack of the reins. The horse picked up speed, and kept pace with Steve.

They laughed as they raced through the morning breeze, and after a while stopped to let Dick catch up. Realizing they were having fun together, Steve stopped laughing and returned the scowl to his face. He picked a long strand of grass and stuck one end in his mouth. After a while, Dick appeared. They rode together at a steady pace for a good half hour, until Dick stopped them on top of a hill.

"There's the herd there." He pointed to a group of black and brown dots grazing in a valley.

The sun was beginning to rise above the horizon.

"Come on boys! Let's drive 'em north!" Dick shouted and steered his horse down the slope. Chavez and Steve were close behind.

"Pendejo, have you ever worked cattle?" Chavez yelled across to Steve.

"Nope, have you greaser?" Steve hollered back and laughed.

"You had better not jump into this too quickly then, Steve!" Chavez warned. "You'll spook the cattle the wrong way!"

Steve ignored this comment and followed Dick around to the left of the herd. Yelling and screaming, he tried his best to get the cows to move north. "Com'n you bunch of ugly-ass beef! Get movin' or I'll sick this Navajo on y'all!"

"Yes, and following that I will throw this repulsive boy into the middle of you for you all to rip up!" Chavez told the herd in response.

They rode along flawlessly, herding the cattle north for a few hours. They came to a muddy downhill slope, and the cattle slid down, fortunately without toppling over. Dick's horse took the hill sideways, and made it down safely. Steve's horse slipped in a patch of mud. Once she maintained her footing, unaware of where she was headed, Marnie galloped into the center of the herd.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Steve pulled back hard on the reins but it was too late.

The cows were spooked, and ran in every direction, but luckily, the muddy slope stopped them from running south.

"Shit, Steve!" Dick cursed. "Chavez! Go get that there part of the herd!" He bellowed out orders.

Chavez nodded and raced against the half of the heard running west.  
"Sorry, Dick!" Steve said bashfully.

"Steve!" Dick shouted and pointed. "Ride east and drive 'em back north west!"

"Alright, you bastards! Back in line!" Steve chased after the cattle.

Dick followed the part running north and ran circles around them, calming them down and keeping them in the same spot. Fifteen minutes later, Chavez came around the bend pushing about twenty cows in front of him. The two herds joined together, and Chavez rode up to Dick.

"I told him…" Chavez was referring to Steve.

"It's his first time." Dick reasoned. "Did you lose any beef?"

"No, they didn't give me any trouble. What about you?" Chavez was out of breath.

"All 'ere." Dick said. "Steve may be havin' some trouble, though. Maybe you should go look for 'im and help 'im out. He's gone west."

"Alright, but you can handle the herd yourself?" Chavez asked.

"Yeah." Dick said.

Chavez took off to the west and Dick continued trotting in circles around the herd, keeping the cattle in formation. Not long after, Chavez and Steve came back, on either side of a group of cattle, and the herd was reunited.

"They're all here." Chavez called out to Dick.

"North!" Dick commanded. "Steve, be careful! Don't go gettin' too close to the herd this time!"

At noon, they reached a small cove of trees and a little spring.

"This is good for today." Chavez announced.

They dismounted their horses as the cattle made their way toward the shade of the trees.

"Let 'er have a drink." Dick told Steve as him and Chavez led their horses to the spring. "Hurry, before it's crowded with beef."

Steve did as he was told and the three boys also drank their fill.

"Back to the house?" Chavez asked Dick after they rested for a while.

"Yeah, come on." Dick replied.

They got on their horses and travelled north east for a couple of hours. When they reached the stables the sun was still shining brightly.


End file.
